Life as a guyFor A Day
by heritonz
Summary: June is switching over Danny Fenton's place for a Day.Inspired by Beyonce's music video,If I were A boy,find out how June deals is Danny's place and how she walks out of Danny's life.


Title: Life as a Guy(FOR A DAY)

Song: If I Were A Boy (by Beyonce)

Note: The story is inspired by the music video(but there were some little changes)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Danny Phantom and the lyrics. All Rights Reserved.

_If I were a boy_

_Even just for a day_

_I'd roll out of bed in the morning_

_And throw on what I wanted and go_

It is a fine day. June woke up, and get ready for work. She changed into her police uniform. Her fiancé Danny is preparing breakfast for the two of them. When she came down the stairs, Danny greets her while serving her breakfast on the table:

"Good Morning, sweetheart ."

But June didn't reply. Neither she greeted him back. Instead she took her drink ungratefully and stormed off out of the house .She went into the police car waiting for her .Inside the car is her workmate, Marcus

Connor. She took a cup of coffee from him .Then he asked:

"Ready to go"

June replied, while taking a sip of coffee "Yes."

_Drink beer with the guys _

_And chase after girls_

_I'd kick it those who wanted_

_And I'd never get confronted with it_

_cause they stick up to me_

Marcus is driving while June is still drinking her coffee .Suddenly there is a beep at her walkie talkie. June answered it.

"Yes sir" June answered the walkie talkie.

"June, there is a robbery at Orchid Bay city" the police officer said

"Which building" June asked.

"Go through the red building which is at the left of you .Then turn right and go straight. The robbery is at Block No 34."the police officer replied.

"Thank you" June said.

"Marcus" June commanded" Turn right and go straight. Stop if you see Building No 23."

When they reached there ,They saw a dark hared guy running to the alleyway. June managed to catch him. She handcuffed him and put him into the police car.

_Chorus_

_If I were a boy_

_I think I could understand _

_How it feels to love a girl_

_I swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her _

_Cause I know how it hurts_

_When you lose the one you wanted _

_Cause he's taking you for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_If I were a boy_

_I would turn off the phone_

_Tell everyone its broken_

_So that they think I am sleeping alone_

Meanwhile at Danny's office ,Danny is reading his letters whereas Valerie looks on. She is smiling at him. When his workmates is about to go out for dinner, Danny is going through the internet. Valerie persuades him to go out with them but he refuses. Then he decided to call his fiancée.

_I put myself first_

_And makes the rules as I go_

_Cause I know that she'll will be faithful _

_Waiting for him to come home for him to come home,to come home_

At the same time June is having a jolly time with her work mates, drinking beer and making nasty jokes. They also talked about the cases that they have recently faced.

"Hey guys" Roger yelled "remember the time we caught the bitch and it is so damm cool."

"Fuck the bitch", Dennis cried so as Marcus. They laugh together.

When June checked her phone there are some missed calls and what she finds out,most of the calls are from her fiancé,Danny.

_Chorus_

_If I were a boy_

_I think I could understand_

_How its feel to love a girl_

_I swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her_

_Cause I know how it hurts_

_When you lose the one you wanted_

_Cause he's taking you for granted_

_And everything you have got destroyed_

June and Danny were heading to one of their friends house for a barbecue party. Danny told June how special she is to him and he kissed her on her forehead.

Both of them were chatting with their friends and having fun there. However Danny saw what June did ,she hugged and kissed another man. When June finds out about it, she later finds Danny and hugs him. But he pushed her away and scold her. On the way home, they didn't talked and there is no life in the car.

_Bridge_

_It's a little too late for you to come back_

_Say it's just a mistake _

_Think I'd forgive you like that_

_If you think I would wait for you_

_You thought wrooong_

Meanwhile at their bedroom, Danny and June argued about that incident. June smirked at him:

"You are jealous just because I'm flirting with boys"

Danny kept silent. Then he smirked at June too.

"Are you jealous, if I'm fucking and sleeping with other girls?"

June kept silent. Tears rolled from her eyes. She realized that what she's doing is a reflection of what Danny did all the time to her. HE CHEATED ON HER. He also ignores her calls while flirting with the girls.

*******

The next day, Danny did the same thing as what June did yesterday, get ready to go to work and change to his police uniform whereas June is preparing breakfast. When her fiancé came down the stairs, she greet him while serving breakfast for him:

"Good morning, honey."

But Danny didn't reply. Instead he took his drink ungratefully, stormed off out of the hound went into the police car waiting for him. Inside the car is her workmate, gave him a cup of coffee. Danny is taking a sip of his coffee and they kissed each other through mouth. But what he didn't notice is that his fiancée saw it.

June was leaving the house. She was taking her luggage along with her . She took off her engagement ring as she leave a note on the she left the house, start the car engine and drove off.

_But you're just a boy_

_You don't understand_

_And you don't understand ,ohhhh_

_How it feels to love a girl_

_Someday you wish you were a better man_

_You don't care how it hurts_

_Until you lose the one you wanted _

_Cause you're taking her for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_._

_But you're just a boy_

THE END

I hope you like the story.


End file.
